A New Person Comes to Town
by tatsu55
Summary: Ranma's New foe has many secrets that Ranma knows nothing of. He's even staying at Ukyo's! Will they manage to find out about this new foe? Or will his identity remain a mystery? Currently halted.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: You guessed it! I don't own a thing of Ranma ½, nor will I ever. But hey, there isn't a rule against making a Fanfiction of it, so that's what I'll do.

Chapter 1: The Letter

"Ranma, Breakfast is ready!" Called Kasumi from downstairs.

Ranma sighed as he dried his hair. It seemed to him that his life had become on long and boring repeating sequence of events.

_Let's see, there's Pop and Mr. Tendo's constant attempts to put me and Akane together, regular attacks from Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse, Getting slammed in the face by Shampoo's bike, Ukyo's spatula, or Akane's mallet, and then there's the ghoul and the freak. My life really doesn't seem to have much variety._

"Ranma, Can you get the mail for us? Dad's sick right now."

"Sure thing, Nabiki."

Ranma walked down the stairs and out the door to the Tendo mailbox. Opening it, he flipped through it uninterestedly, until his eye caught something.

"What's this?" He said, pulling out a long sheet of paper. "Another challenge from Ryoga?"

He decided to give it a look, maybe this time Ryoga would last longer than five seconds. Delivering the rest of the letters to Kasumi, he opened the seal on the letter.

"What's that Ranma? Another Challenge letter?"

"Seems like it to me."

"What's it say? Is it from Ryoga? I wonder where he's been?"

Ranma scanned the letter for a name, but didn't find one, which meant it wasn't from Ryoga. Akane peered over his shoulder to read it.

_Ranma,_

_ So, you've been in Training all this time? I just want you to know that soon I will arrive to Challenge you, and bring you to your knees. Of course, you probably won't even know what hit you, and so I must tell you that once you have seen me things may become clear. If not, ask your dear old man, and you may have to use some… persuasion to get it all out of him. The match will be in a week, so you'd better be ready._

Ranma blinked a few times. "Is it a new opponent or something? It doesn't sound like I've fought this person before…" He said, scratching his head unconcernedly.

"Ranma, shouldn't you be a little afraid?"

"Akane, I'm too good to lose to some random challenger that comes out of no where." Ranma said, pointing at himself in a proud sort of way.

Akane shook her head; it was just like Ranma not to take things seriously until the actual fight began.

_Well, at least I can put on a show for now. Truth is, I'm really interested about wht will come next. Maybe it's someone after Ukyo? Or Shampoo? Nah, they would've meantioned it in their letter..._

Ranma, still lost in thought, ate his breakfast and went into the dojo to practice some dodging. Akane still hadn't managed to land a single kick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crunch of gravel could be heard on the outskirts of town, as a sole solitary figure entered the town, his clothes whipping around him in the fierce wind that had arisen with the new day.

Ukyo was clearing out the trash, since it was Saturday; she had to be ready for the rush of customers sure to come. Glancing around, she saw the figure standing nearby.

"Who is that?" she said, in confusion and amazement.


	2. Before the fight

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything involving Ranma ½, but I sure wish I did!

Chapter 2: Before the fight

"So, you're the one that challenged Ranma honey?" Ukyo asked as she flipped the okonomiyaki. It was the rush hours of the day, but she still had time to chat with the strange visitor.

"Yeah, that's me." He said, leaning back in his chair unconcernedly.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ukyo asked the stranger, as he passed by.

"I don't see that as any of your business." He responded coldly.

"Well, from your demeanor I'd guess that you're the one that challenged Ranma honey." She said. That made the stranger stop and turn around.

"And who are you?" He asked, now with more interest.

"Come inside, I'd like to have a chance to chat." She said, walking inside. The stranger followed, somewhat reluctantly.

* * *

"So, your name is Ukyo Kounji, and you're one of Ranma's many fiancées." He said, looking at her.

"Yep." She said. "But I don't remember telling you that there was more than one…"

"It's obvious enough." He said. "I know all about Ranma. And all the trouble he tends to get in."

"Just who are you?" Ukyo said in confusion.

"Someone that Ranma won't remember."

"I guessed that much." She said. "But I mean a name."

"Well, for now that will remain my little secret." He said with a smile. "Now… would you be willing to hire me? I'll need a place to stay for a little while…"

Ukyo shrugged, "Alright, I could use the help around here anyway." _This guy… there's something strange about him. I have to find out all I can.

* * *

_

Ranma was running as fast as he could. He had gotten stuck behind when Shampoo's bike had flown out of the sky and slammed him in the face, and then it was even harder to get away from Shampoo herself.

"You ain't going no where, not when tardy week is jus startin!" Called the principal, attacking Ranma with his barber shears.

"Get out of the way." Ranma said, kicking him strait in the face and continuing his run. He made it just in time, and sighed in relief.

* * *

"What? You mean the challenger is staying at your shop, Ucchan?" Ranma said curiously, halfway through his lunch.

"Yes, he said he might be staying a while, and now the shop can stay open longer, good business for me." Ukyo said.

"What do you know about him?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"Nothing." Ukyo said.

Both Ranma and Akane hit the ground. "What do you mean nothing!"

"He only just arrived. But I do know this." She said, raising her hand. "He cooks one mean okonomiyaki."

Both Ranma and Akane sighed. "So you know nothing?"

"Not yet." She said. "But hopefully, by the time you fight, I will." She said confidently. "You can count on me, Ran-Chan."

"Thanks, Ucchan, I owe you one." Ranma said, with a smile.

* * *

Across town, sounds were heard. They sounded like a twang from a bow, coming from the back of Ucchan's okonomiyaki restaurant. Of course, it seemed at intervals, only one or two an hour. It always came when the new employee was out on a break.

_Don't worry Ranma, even if you do find out who I am, it won't save you. Not this time.

* * *

_

Well, I hope everyone that has read this has liked it so far! This is my first fanfic, so it probably isn't very good, and the chapters aren't that long. But I'll try and get them a little longer as it goes along. I plan to keep this going as long as I can.


	3. Moonlit Fight

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know. I don't own Ranma ½ or anything about it. Although it would be pretty awesome if I did. I do own this story though, in a way.

Chapter 3: Moonlit fight.

It had been a few days now, and each day Ukyo had tried and failed to find out anything about the strange visitor. Ranma had almost resigned himself to fighting an opponent he knew nothing about.

"Although I can say this." Ukyo said. "He tends to disappear for a few minutes, and the people that were eating in that time swore they heard the twang of a bow." She said, pointing her fork at Ranma.

"If that's the case, you have to be careful. This person might actually plan to kill you!" Akane said worriedly.

"I just have to raise my speed as much as possible. He won't be able to land a blow."

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." Said Ukyo. "Sometimes I ask him to retrieve it, and he points it out where it sure as hell wasn't a moment or two before."

Ranma put his fist under his chin. "Either way, I won't lose to some random guy out of the blue."

"If you say so…" Ukyo said, but either way, it looked like even Ranma honey was worried about this fight.

* * *

"Hey pop, I got a question for you." Ranma said, facing his father in the dojo.

"What is it Ranma?" He answered, looking at his son with wary eyes.

"Do you know anything about this new guy working at Ucchan's? There are rumors about him being an archer."

Genma twitched. "Do you know his name?"

"No, he wouldn't give it." Ranma said. "You know him, pop?"

A moment later Genma was playing with a tire. And he was a panda.

"Obviously you do, old man, spill it!" Ranma said, grabbing his father by the… uh, fur.

**Don't be silly. **Said one of the signs. **I don't have a clue.** Said the next sign Genma held up.

"Sure, and yet whenever I've asked you a question about it you avoid me or turn into a panda, you're obviously hiding something." Ranma said. "Now spill, Pop, or I'll…" He held up his fist.

**Wait! I'll tell!

* * *

**

Ranma, Genma, Akane, and Soun sat at the table. Kasumi was cooking dinner, and Nabiki was out on 'business.' Which of course meant she was ripping off some random person for picuteres of something, or bits of information.

"Saotome, you say you know this person?"

"I wouldn't say know…" Genma answered. "More like… ran into."

"Ran into? What the heck are you talking about pop?"

"It was back when you and I were training near the okonomiyaki cart." Genma began. "I ran into the young one. He carried a bow and a quiver of arrows, and ran as soon as I saw him. I would've passed it off, but I saw him a couple more times. One other time right before we headed to China, and the other was when we were in the Amazon village."

"So basically, You don't have any idea what you're talking about!"

Genma nodded.

"Well, we know one thing for sure now, he definitely is an archer. You have to be careful, Ranma." Said Akane, pausing Ranma in the act of beating his father to a pulp.

"Don't sweat it Akane, He won't beat me." Ranma said confidently.

* * *

"Bras! Panties! Oh the joys of life!" Happosai cried happily, running from house to house while stealing his usual amounts of girls' garments.

"Happosai. Master of anything goes martial arts lechery, I presume." Said a voice.

"Eh? Are you trying to stop me again Ranma?"

A figure dropped in front of Happosai. "Ranma can't stop you. I can."

Happosai dropped his bag of treasures.

* * *

"Old man?" Ranma said, picking up what seemed to be the sad remain of Happosai from the Tendo doorstep in the early hours of thursday morning, now only three days away from the duel.

"Ranma… is it you?"

"Who else?"

Happosai splashed Ranma with water, changing him into a girl. "Ah… I feel my strength and vitality returning!" He said happily.

_**BOOM!

* * *

**_

"So you're saying you were attacked, old man?" Ranma said, sitting at the table with a few others.

"Yes, I was surprised myself. I never thought he was that good."

_Flashback_

"So, you dare challenge a master of anything goes martial arts!" Happosai said, taking a stance.

"Not only that, but I'll be you as well, you foul beast." The man responded.

"Then I'll just have to beat you!" Happosai yelled, charging forward with incredible speed and a formidable battle aura.

The man took out an arrow, and suddenly it glowed with a white light.

"Fell the wrath of the School of Anything GoesMarital Arts Archery!" He yelled.

_End flashback_

"School of…" Said Akane

"Anything goes…" Said Soun

"Martial arts…" Said Genma

"Archery?" Said Ranma, standing up.

Happosai nodded. "It seems that I completely forgot about it."

Ranma hit him. "So this is your fault?"

"Now here me out. This one…"

"Do you know him? What's his name? How old is he? Why does he want to fight Ranma?"

"Oh, welcome home Nabiki."

"Why do you want to know, Nabiki?"

"It's caused a lot of buzz. I could make good money off of something like this."

Everyone at the table sighed.

"As for that, I don't know. I do know this. He is a strong martial artist. And he is the last surviving member from the Hackoshi archery clan." Happosai said.

"I've heard of them before, but weren't they wiped from existence by the amazons?" Said Kasumi, placing tea in front of each person.

"Thank you, Kasumi." They all said.

"The amazons? So this involves the ghoul as well?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Said Happosai.

"Then let's go talk to the Ghoul!" Said Ranma, standing up quickly, and practically running out the door. School could wait. This was serious.

* * *

I just want to thanks my friends for looking this stuff over for me. Once again, I apologize for this not being very good, but I'm trying the best I can, and this is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate the comments and suggestions to make it even better. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
